


Find the Right Words

by Caliblair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Spotify is a writing tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliblair/pseuds/Caliblair
Summary: After Rey's affair with her boss Kylo Ren goes sour she hopes a night of karaoke out with her friends (and boyfriend Poe) will take her mind of things. But when Mr.Ren shows up, she has to stay for the show.This has been expanded into my new piece "A Surprising Acquisition".





	Find the Right Words

Rey sat at the minuscule table at the bar tapping her fingers on the tabletop in an inconsistent rhythm. She didn’t want to come out tonight but canceling on Poe again would only make him more suspicious. A couple of drinks and they could be back home, not talking to him. Out here in public, she had to smile and play nice in front of their friend and coworkers like everything was fine. Poe set down her drink. “Gin and tonic,” he said. “With extra limes. I know your favorite.” He planted a kiss on the top of her head before sitting. She felt like a dog being rewarded for not chewing on the furniture.

  
“Thanks, Poe,” she said. She would have preferred a half dozen shots of tequila but knew the G & T was a better idea. 

  
“And I signed you up for Karaoke at the bar,” he said. “Just pick your song before you head up there.”

  
“I wasn’t really in the mood to sing tonight,” she muttered gulping down a swallow of her drink.   
“But you have such a gorgeous voice,” he said. “And I want to hear you sing something.”

  
“Ok,” she said with a forced smile. “I’ll pick something.” She pulled the binder from the center of the table flipping through the songs trying to find something short and benign. Something from a Disney movie or the Spice Girls.

  
“Oh my god,” said Rose in a whisper that carried halfway across the bar looking towards the entrance. “I invited him but I didn’t think he’d actually come!”

  
“Who?” said Poe craning his neck towards the door. 

  
“Mr. Ren!” said Rose. “I mean I figures we should since it’s the office happy hour but there was no way I thought he’d actually show up.” Rey’s head snapped around as well, sure it had to be a mistake. He wouldn’t come to an office bar night, especially not now. But there he was, still in his black suit, but missing his tie, his top button undone. She tried to turn around but his eyes found her as if they were pulled there by magnets. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned back to the binder. It didn’t mean he was here for her. He could just be trying to bond with all of his employees.

  
“Rey you don’t have to sing,” said Poe. “I mean singing in front of your boss is-“

  
“It’s fine,” she said. She couldn’t make him talk to her. But damn if she wouldn’t make him listen. And then she found the perfect song.

  
“Rey West, you’re up!” called the DJ. She stood moving towards the stage before Poe could protest further. She gave the song to the DJ and stood at the mic. As the music kicked in she looked towards Rose and Finn and Poe. Her friends. She wouldn’t look at Kylo, She wouldn’t look at Kylo. The beat kicked in and she let her eyes fall down to the screen with the lyrics to double check herself. When her eyes flicked up, they were locked on Kylo and she knew she had no chance of looking away.

  
“Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends,” she said studying him. “So take it easy on me, I’m afraid you’re never satisfied.” She saw his hand tighten around his glass. “We play pretend,” she said trying not to let her mouth go dry. “And I’m afraid I won’t get out alive.”

  
She heard Rose whoop towards the left of the stage and she turned her attention back to her friends. “Go Rey!” she called Finn and Rose were cheering her on but Poe was staring at her curiously, his eyes trying to trace her path back to the center of the bar to see who she had been looking at. She quickly readjusted her stare at him as the second verse began.

  
“It’s getting heavier and I wanna run and hide, I wanna run and hide.” she saw Poe’s jaw set as he stared back at her, still as a statue. “I do it every time, you’re killing me now.” She tried to keep looking at Poe. Poe her boyfriend, she loved him, had loved him for years. “But I won’t be denied by you-“ Her eyes were back to Kylo before she could stop herself. “The animal inside of you.” Kylo took a deep drink staring back at her. “Hush hush we both can’t fight it, it’s us that made this mess. Why can’t you understand?” She sang the rest of the song straight to him, there was no point in fighting it. “Here we go again,” she repeated over and over feeling like the song would never end and also praying it never would. She could feel Poe glaring at her but she couldn’t stop singing to Kylo. And as long as she was up here Kylo had to listen to her. But the song had to end and she replaced the mic on the stand turning away as the room clapped unable to look at either one of them. 

  
“Dang girl!” said Rose. “That was amazing.” Rey sat down gulping down the other half of her drink.

  
“Thanks,” said Rey keeping her eyes on her glass willing it to refill. 

  
“Interesting song choice,” said Poe his voice ice cold.

  
“I always liked Neon Trees,” she said knowing that wasn’t what he meant.

  
“Well you said you just wanted to stay for one drink,” said Poe. “So if you want to head out-“

  
“Yeah,” she said. “Let’s just go.”

  
“Rey-“ started Poe but he was mercifully cut off by the DJ.

  
“Kyle- Er Kylo, you’re up!” he called out. Poe, Finn, Rose, and Rey all turned in unison to the stage.

  
“No way,” said Rose. 

  
“What the hell do you think Ren is going to sing?” said Finn.

  
“Classic rock? Screamo death metal?” said Rose. “Jazz? I have no idea.”

  
Kylo stepped onto the stage taking the microphone. As soon as the music started Rey knew the song. 

  
“I’ve been roaming around, always looking down at all I see,” he said his eyes focused on the screen. 

  
“Yeah, he does look down on everyone,” muttered Poe. 

  
“Shh!” said Rose. “Be quiet, I am so filming this. TMZ will pay off my credit cards for this video.” She had her phone out, trying to film subtly.

  
“Let’s just go,” said Poe moving to stand.

  
“No!” snapped Rey. “I mean- it’s rude to leave in the middle of someone's song. Let him finish.”

  
“You know that I could use somebody,” sang Kylo his voice breaking with the music, his voice low and smooth. “Someone like you, and all you know and all you speak.” And then his eyes found Rey and she froze. He was staring at her and there was no mistaking it. She felt all of her coworkers and Poe…especially Poe turn from Kylo to stare at her. “Countless lovers under cover of the street.” He couldn’t be staring at her any more intently. “I hope it’s gonna make you notice, someone like me. Someone like me, Someone like me.”

He was pleading with her, begging with her in a room full of everyone they knew into a goddamn microphone. And she couldn’t say anything back and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. “I’ve been roaming around always looking down at all I see…” he finished and as the song ended the spell seemed to be broken. He stepped away from the microphone, off the stage and swiftly out the side exit.

  
“Let’s go,” said Poe, his hand locking around Rey's wrist and hauling her away from the table. She barely had time to grab her bag before he hauled her out of the bar. She looked after the door Kylo had left through, wishing she could follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I couldn't get out of my head, so I had to get it onto the page. It has been expanded and adapted into my longer piece "A Surprising Acquisition". https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067007/chapters/34931297
> 
>  
> 
> In case you're unfamiliar...  
> Rey's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gM7Hlg75Mlo  
> Kylos song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnhXHvRoUd0


End file.
